gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Shock Gundam
The is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Divers. It is a combination of five SD-type Gunpla. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Super Shock Gundam is formed from the combination of force Chat Noir Neo's five SD-type Gunpla: Shock Gundam, SG Gundam, SG Char's Zaku II, SG ν Gundam, and SG Sazabi. The Shock Gundam forms the head and main body, with its v-fin antenna and backpack combining to form the large v-fin for the Super Shock Gundam. The SG Gundam and SG Char's Zaku II form the right and left arm respectively, while the SG ν Gundam and SG Sazabi form the right and left leg respectively. The Super Shock Gundam's main weapon is the Super Shock Gun-Rifle, which has the output of five Gunpla. The Gunpla also has five times the armor value of a normal machine, thus it can shrug off normal physical and beam attacks with ease. Armaments ;*Super Shock Gun-Rifle :A large handheld weapon formed from the combination of the five component Gunplas' individual handheld weapon. It fires a powerful beam blast that has the output of five Gunpla. History The force Chat Noir Neo and force Build Divers engaged in a 'Capture the Flag' mission for the right to purchase an island as a Force Nest. After locating each other force's flag, the fight turned into a chaotic seesaw battle as both forces were evenly matched. However, Chat Noir Neo began to gain on Build Divers, and pushed the latter back to their flag's location. To break the Build Divers' tight defence of their flag, the Chat Noir Neo combined their five Gunpla into the Super Shock Gundam. The Super Shock Gundam fired its Super Shock Gun-Rifle, but the attack was blocked by GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky's Wings of Light, although the latter's drive units suffered minor damage. The Super Shock Gundam then shrugged off the attacks of RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake and RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master, and knocked them out with another shot. Confident that the next shot would defeat the Build Divers' remaining Gunpla, the Chat Noir Neo fired the Super Shock Gun-Rifle a third time. However, the shot was blocked by the RX-Zeromaru's Pyscho-Field, and the Super Shock Gundam was ultimately defeated by the combination special move of 00 Sky and PEN-01M Momokapool - the Infinity Shot. Picture Gallery Super Shock Gundam.jpg|In second opening Super Shock Gundam (Episode 16) 01.jpg|The five component Gunpla (Ep 16) Super Shock Gundam (Episode 16) 02.jpg|Fusion complete (Ep 16) Super Shock Gundam (Episode 16) 03.jpg|Super Shock Gun-Rifle (Ep 16) Super Shock Gundam (Episode 16) 04.jpg|with Super Shock Gun-Rifle (Ep 16) Super Shock Gundam (Episode 16) 05.jpg|Firing Super Shock Gun-Rifle (Ep 16) Super Shock Gundam (Episode 16) 06.jpg|Separated (Ep 16) Minipla Super Shock Gundam (Minipla).jpg|MPGBD Super Shock Gundam (Front) Super Shock Gundam (Minipla) 01.jpg Reference Gallery Notes & Trivia *Super Shock Gundam being made up of 5 individual Gunplas is similar to Ultra Armor God Gungenesis in SD Gundam Gaiden: Kikoushin Densetsu. References External Links